justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Den
Into the Den is the 6th Agency Mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction 435,000 chaos points are required to unlock this mission. The mission is given by Tom Sheldon, who sends Rico to murder Pandak "Baby" Panay in his fortress at the south-east corner of the map. Taking that place over as a location, before the mission, does not affect the mission. Walkthrough Fighting your way to the "Den" Tom tells you to make a very important decision and pick one of the faction leaders to provide supporting units. He assures you that "They will be with you until the end-game". There will be markers on the map for each faction leader. It will make no difference which one you pick. Either way, there will be a cut-scene of a discussion between Rico and the faction leader and then you'll be transported to the fortress in an H-62 Quapaw, just like a stronghold takeover. Note: once the cut-scene is over, you will be unable to call the Black Market at this point. There will be about 8 faction soldiers with you. You'll have to run through a small village on your way to the fortress gate and kill all soldiers on your way. Once you get to the fortress, a SV-1003 Raider will drive through the gate and start shooting at you. Kill the minigun operator and the last soldiers and enter the fortress. Now you'll have to run (or grapple) your way up four flights of stairs, killing soldiers along the way. Once the top is reached, kill all soldiers there. Rico has to blow up a supposed anti-aircraft gun (a large cannon which looks nothing like an AA gun). If you go too close to the end of the barrel, it will automatically start shooting at you, but it won't shoot at you, if you're flying a helicopter in front of it. The best way to destroy it is with Triggered Explosives. Assuming you haven't been to the base, there is a resource item next to the gun. After that, you can move to the next part of the fortress. Assuming they haven't been killed, the faction guys won't follow you beyond this point. They'll hold their position where they are and make sure nothing else happens while you're away. They'll fly a helicopter in the area and drop a technician to get to work on a transmitter. The next part of the fortress and the second gun are accessible by cable car. If you take the cable car, stay in the back of the car while approaching the destination because the soldiers will start shooting at you (they can't hit you at the back of the car). The soldiers are accompanied by an unmarked colonel, armed with an assault rifle. This colonel is not special, so don't be too intimidated. He is essentially a soldier who can only be killed with headshots. The sniper and minigun operators will be your only threat at this point, so kill all the soldiers you find here and destroy the next anti-aircraft gun with triggered explosives. The faction will again send a helicopter and land their technician. You can use the next cable car to continue. There's no need to wait until the helicopter arrives. The third part of the fortress will also have the third "anti-aircraft gun". Soldiers are not the only threat, as there will also be some ninjas and 2 sentry guns. As per usual, the ninjas will be armed with Submachine Guns and they can turn into clouds of smoke and teleport about 10 meters away from where they were previously. Do note, an assault rifle will be more effective against the ninjas than a Submachine Gun. sniper rifles also work well as a headshot kills the ninjas in 1 shot. However, one may not have one on hand during this time. Once you're done at this part of the fortress, it's time to get to the next cable car. This time there won't be any soldiers at the other end. The last part of the fortress, the "Den" This fourth part of the fortress is the last part. There is a big mountain with 3 faces carved into it. Or maybe, that part of the mountain is made out of concrete? Anyway, when you get to the control panel, to open the doorway into the "Den", Rico will ask the faction guys for help. They will open the door with those transmitters. If you can stock up on ammunition before entering, it will be to your advantage. You can also buy weapons from the Black Market, because you've destroyed the "anti-aircraft guns". Inside the "Den" is a tremendous room with pink trees. There's only one other place you can see these trees - the somewhat hidden place in the Lautan Lama Desert where the Happy Bubble Blaster spawns. Approaching the other side of the room triggers a cutscene. Pandak Panay will tell Rico that it's all about oil. A tremendous amount of oil has been found within Panau. After being told this, Karl Blaine shows up and seemingly kills Panay in a grenade explosion. When the cutscene ends, a UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods enters the room through a big roof hatch. It is advised to quickly take cover under the little collapsed roof, where Pandak was last seen, and then shoot it down. An upgraded Assault Rifle can do this with enough ammunition. It's not advised to try and hijack the helicopter, as it has four armed soldiers on board including the pilot. Not only that, but if you hijack it, a soldier with a Rocket Launcher will spawn in the room and attack you with it. You would also get shot at by other enemies below. Eliminating the helicopter is not a mission objective, but it makes the rest of the mission much easier. After eliminating the helicopter, you need to get to the center of the room to hack a console that opens the door. This will not be easy because an infinite number of enemy soldiers will spawn in the room about two at a time to interrupt the hacking. They are Panauan Secret Servicemen (note that they are differently dressed than all other soldiers commonly seen). These soldiers use only the Shotgun, Assault Rifle and Machine Gun. They would only pose a threat if you decided to hijack the helicopter. Both sides of the room are identical and have Medicine cabinets and weapon boxes. This part of the mission would have the player running around a lot, if they cannot take the helicopter down. The best way to hack the console is to do it immediately, instead of stalling until the enemies arrive. If you grapple down and hack the console immediately and quickly, the soldiers don't seem to realize that you're there until it's too late. After you've hacked the console, the door will open and you must grapple your way out fast. Rico makes it out just in time as the building explodes and collapses. After the mission *'Do not try to save the game after the mission'. Doing so will undo the mission. The next (last) Agency mission, A Just Cause, will automatically begin. *The door of the "Den" will be closed if you should ever return. However, the roof is blown open (with some roof components collapsed inside), so you can still explore the large room. Trivia *This is one of only three Agency missions where the SV-1003 Raider is featured. *This is one of the few missions where Sentry guns are featured: at the third "anti-aircraft cannon". *As a bonus, the third "anti-aircraft cannon" also features a few Ninjas. *During the part where you approach the first "anti-aircraft cannon", a Panau Military soldier will say "All units! Intruder alert! Keep the cannons safe!" If you are still at a low heat level, the music will immediately cut to an intense level 5 heat music. *For some reason when your faction leader says all his (or her) men are dead, assuming they weren't killed, they will continue following you to the first "anti-aircraft gun". *This is the only Agency mission in Just Cause 2 that includes faction members. The factions are mentioned in Casino Bust and their international benefactors are quite literally assassinated in Three Kings, but they never really appear until this point. **In Just Cause (1), the Guerrillas and the Rioja Cartel are featured in several storyline missions. *While you are in the dome, unlimited Panauan Secret Servicemen will spawn and attempt to kill you. At a higher heat level, one with a rocket launcher will appear. *Even with the heat level at one in the dome, the music will immediately cut to a level 5 themed music after Blaine's murder-suicide. *For some reason, a Panau Secret Serviceman will run by the door to the dome when you are in the hallway. Acting fast, it is possible to grapple and kill him. *There is a Colonel at the second "anti-aircraft gun". However, he is not marked as one and is undocumented. In fact, there is no bonus when you kill him. He is effectively really nothing more than a soldier who is impervious to small arms fire. It's not known who he is, but in universe he is probably important. *This is the only time the "cannons" and the gate are destroyed. If you come back later, they are both repaired. *On hardcore difficulty, there will be a massive concentration of elites while you're going through the valley. Panauan Secret Servicemen will also spawn at a much faster rate. However, assuming you have either the Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, or Shotgun, you shouldn't be able to run out of ammunition. As always, all their weapons will deal very high damage. There is even the possibility of losing all your faction support before you even reach the front door which is destroyed. *After Blaine's murder-suicide in the cutscene, if you look closely at the side of the collapsed roof, you will see that Panay's manages to get out from the roof and crawls away. *If you decide to choose the Roaches as your faction support, in the cutscene where you meet up with Razak, there is a picture on the wall depicting Razak with Panay. **It's unknown if this picture has been there in previous cutscenes or if this is exclusive to this mission. Gallery Den roof.png|Den roof. Den interior.png|Den interior. Panay oil speech.png Just Cause 2 Panauan Secret Serviceman with Assault Rifle.jpg|A Panauan Secret Serviceman using an Assault Rifle. Just Cause 2 Panauan Secret Serviceman with Machine Gun.jpg|A Panauan Secret Serviceman using an Machine Gun. Wajah Ramah Fortress (collapsed den).jpg|The den interior after the events of the mission. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions